kyaapokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dreamworld
The Dreamworld is a realm different from the real world. There are three portals connecting the Dreamworld to the real world: located in the Cliff Chasm, Rapture's Island, and the Tails' Camp. Spirits When a cat dies, their spirit is transported through a portal to the Dreamworld. Spirits in the Dreamworld cannot be killed unless they venture out of the Dreamworld. Likewise, living cats cannot be killed in the Dreamworld. Spirits were once able to travel freely between worlds once they became a Dreamworld resident, but Scary put a stop to this (excluding her messengers). Age of the Dreamworld The Dreamworld is a realm where all cats go when they die, and initially not much was known about it. It was created by a cat named Victory with his royal powers due to his wish to be immortal. As expected, the cost of creation was so great that it took Victory's own life. He went to the Dreamworld and apparently went into hiding for thousands of years. Slowly and surely, news spread about Victory's creation in the three Clans, and conspiracies arose. However, the Dreamworld proved to be very real- and it was seen as a paradise. A sanctuary; a place that any cat could be forgiven for anything they've done wrong. It had these rules: - Every cat is immortal. - Every cat is given a second chance. - Only a legitimate death grants you access to the Dreamworld. But it didn't stay that way for long. The Dreamworld was not infinite- it was only as much as Victory's life. And the Dreamworld did not deny cats who had murdered or stole before. Victory believed that every cat would be grateful for a second life and give up any sins they had done, but he was wrong. The Dreamworld was no longer a sanctuary, it was a punishment. Sometime in this time period, the Dreamworld had split into three warring sections. Then Scary came, murdered in cold blood by a cat she believed was her friend. Scary saw the chaos in the Dreamworld and decided she would put a stop to it, and in a matter of only days, had become the Dreamworld's Queen. Her two kits Nova and Relic ruled by her side. The spirits believed that she was their savior. Scary immediately started putting restrictions and regulations on the entire realm: Each section would have a leader, but the overall power would come back to her. If any cat wished to serve her, they could join the Undead Army (her band of elite assassins that were trained to protect her). Now she had just needed a way to get rid of cats who threatened peace in the Dreamworld ... or cats who threatened Scary's leadership. A cat named Terence came to her, claiming that he had royal powers. Being a Queen, Scary had royal powers as well, and the two decided to combine their powers and create three portals, allowing Dreamworld spirits to access the real world. However, only a select number of cats could travel between the worlds; these cats were called Scary's Messengers. Their purpose was to observe the Clans, take note of every cat who is born or dies, and pass messages along for the spirit's relatives. These messages came in the form of dreams. Scary was aware that this could cause treason, and so she put her mate Moongazer in charge of the Messengers, enforcing a strict "penalty" if any Messenger were to betray her. In the series, the Dreamworld spirals into chaos because of overpopulation and treachery/crime amongst the spirits. In an effort to control the spirits, three leaders create three "sections" to split the spirits up. This successfully reduces the Dreamworld's issues by a huge amount, but the three leaders became power-hungry and each one wanted to control the entire Dreamworld. This starts a huge war that is stopped by Scary eventually, ending with Scary becoming the Dreamworld's "dictator", or queen. Scary creates a "golden age" for the Dreamworld, but she too becomes bloodthirsty and power-hungry and even creates her own army of elite assassins (the Undead Army) to protect her. Scary keeps the concept of the three "sections" and assigns a leader to each one. However, the overall power always comes back to her. She also creates the Messengers, a specific group of cats who may travel between the Dreamworld and the Real World. The messengers create problems later by doing things in secret and without Scary's permission. Ranks Queen/King The Dreamworld's first queen was Scary and its first king was Moongazer. The king and queen are in absolute power; everything they say is law. The Undead Army is sworn to protect the king and queen with their lives and the Messengers are to keep no secrets from them. Lieutenants The lieutenants run and watch over the three sections of the Dreamworld. Scary's lieutenants were Emergency, Vikram, and Grimalkin. The lieutenants also watch over the three portals that connect the Dreamworld and the Real World. To some extent, the lieutenants are in charge of the Messengers. Messengers The Messengers are cats who can travel between the Dreamworld and the Real World. They use the three portals to do so, but must be extremely careful about using them. When a messenger enters the Real World, they appear in living cats' dreams. They cannot hide any information from the king and queen, and are often bossed around by the lieutenants (which creates hostility soon). Undead Army The Undead Army is a group of assassins that protect the king and/or queen. They are sworn to protect with their lives, and if they were to betray the king/queen, they would be killed with no hesitation. In addition to swearing their lives, when a cat joins the Undead Army they lose all of their memories. One goal is nailed into their heads: Protect the King/Queen. Sections Section 1 Section 1 is currently run by Emergency. It has a rocky, eerie and foggy landscape. Section 2 Section 2 is currently run by Vikram. It has a dark, forest-like and cold landscape. The Necromaze was set up here. Section 3 Section 3 is currently run by Escapee. It has a meadow-y, flat and windy landscape. The Neverending Meadow is found here. Category:The Dreamworld Category:Terminology